kindafunnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cretaceous (soundtrack)
Cretaceous of Asia # Welcome to Jade Palace # Valley of Peace # The Dino Valley # Predators # Attack of the Raptors # Golden Desert # Training # Gallimimus Stampede # To The Falling Cliffs # Battlefield # Worst Predators Ever # Asian T.rex # Gobi Desert # The Dinosaur King # Get Ready to Rumble # Tarbosaurus vs Tarchia # Parrot Lizards in the Bamboo Forest # The Lavafalls # Legends of Awesomeness # Deception # Battle of Armageddon # Sarna Ruins # Welcome to the Himalayas # Snowy Mountains # Snowstorm # Fallen Kingdom # Look at the Volcano # Eruption # The Meltdown # Operation Genesis # Dinosaurs of the Ice Forest # The Spirits of Ice Forest # Sounds of Southern Seas # Dinosaur Cove # Koolasuchus # Ambushing and Attacking # What's The Problem? # Primordial Rage # Dark of the Moon # Creature of the Deep # Cretaceous of Europe # Operation Genesis # A Dinosaur's Life # World of Dinosaurs # Fireflies # Predator Problem # You're Me and More # Family Reunion # Swept Away # Mountain Top # Lost in the Wild # Offerings # Unexpected Friend # Welcome to Chasm of Death/Big Smelly Crack # Swimming Lessons # Orphans # The Storm # I'm Never Getting Home # Storm Chasers # Bloodhound # Fight Them # Run with the Herd # Returned Call # Sky Sharks # Primeval # To The Rescue # Huge Waterfall # Goodbye # Homecoming # Makes His Mark # Cretaceous of Europe # Primals # Cretaceous of Africa # Prowl of an African T.rex # Lost World # World of the Lost # Herd of African Herd # The Good Dinosaur # Attack # Dinosaur Stampede # The Wild # Fishing # Revenge of the Fallen # Carcharodontosaurus vs. Spinosaurus # Meeting the Giant Crocodiles # Suchomimus Death # Nigerian Herd # King of the African Forest # Welcome to Madagascar # Born Free # Attack of the Nighttime Dinosaur # The Devil Toad # Nightmare # Inner Sanctum # The Nesting Grounds # Escape # The Egg Travels # Son of Amargasaurus # Placing Monster # Rehearses # The Courtship # Giganotosaurus Breakout # They're All Gone # Megaraptor Attack # Pushing and Shoving # Dinosaurs of South America # Herd Prepares # Amazon Rainforest # Finding Water # Enough For Everyone # Fishing # Moves the Herd # Dark and Scary # Inside the Cave # The Carnotaur Attack # There Are No Predators # Dead End # Breakout # It Comes with a Pool # Giganotosaurus VS Megaraptor # Final Battle # Happily Ever After # Worst Amazonians Ever # Cretaceous of North America # Dino Hunters/American Deathcamp # Worst Dinosaurs Ever # Eating Alone # Uninvited Guests # March of Deinonychus # The Perfect King # Welcome to Rocky Mountains # Get Ready to Rumble # What Kind of Quest # Sharptooth Attack # One of a Kind Dino # Saving Trike # Escape from the Daspletosaurus # Back to the Forest # Making Camp # Journey to Rocky Mountains # Starry Night # Morning in the Forest # Better Out Than In Sunflower/I'll Tell Him # Forest Battle # American Fight # Secret # You Thought Wrong # To The Rocky Mountains # I Object # Finish Him # I'm a Believer # Monsters of the Deep # Niobrara Formation # Sea Monsters # A Prehistoric Adventure # T.rex of the Deep # The Storm Provides # Release the Kraken # Clash of the Titans # Deep Blue Sea # Shark Attack # Escape # Pterosaurs Meets Seagulls # Turtles Enters the Beach # The Hurricane # Mosasaurus Eats Pteranodon # When Reptiles Ruled the Ocean # Penguins of North America # Chaos in the Skies # Showtime # Back to the Skies # Pteranodon Capture # The End of Kraken # Chased By Dinosaurs # Primal Rage # My Son is Alive # Nightmares of Nature # Dinosaur Graveyard # Another Adventure # Little Dino Feet # The Land Before Time # Charmed and Dangerous # Acrocanthosaurus Attack # Predators # Night of the Hurricane # Hurricane! # Death to America # Fighting in the Forest # Primals # The Night of Talons # Primordial # Styracosaurus vs Acrocanthosaurus # Almost Alone at Last/End Credits # Hell Creek Formation # King of the American Forest # Same Day,Every Day # Strange Wonders # Dinosaur Kingdom # The Exit Clause # Welcome to the Resistance # The Kings # Sick Trike # Planning the Attack # Horror in Woods # Deal of a Lifetime # Death of the Dynasty # Trike vs T.rex # Meteor Shower # Age of Extinction # End Credits